1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to workflow systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a visual editor that defines a workflow.
2. General Background
Workflow authoring systems typically allows users to author a workflow. The workflow may be utilized to provide a sequence of events in which tasks are to be performed. For example, a project may be assigned a workflow with particular tasks assigned to particular workers and resources at certain dates and times.
Location-aware workflows may be based on geographic locations associated with a workflow. For example, a geographic location may be provided for a task in a workflow. However, current solutions require users to enter the spatial coordinates for geographic locations for a workflow into traditional form fields. Such solutions are not user friendly as a user typically cannot easily correlate an event and/or an action with a geographic location by entering spatial coordinates into traditional form fields.